1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry end of a machine for the manufacture of a fiber web, particularly a paper web, and particularly to a dry end having an open reversal place which improves the web transfer from a first dryer group to a second dryer group.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is made to the following publications:
In accordance with U.S. Ser. No. 07/825,395, filed Jan. 24, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,363, issued Apr. 5, 1994, the web travels on a meandering path from the last cylinder of the first dryer group, initially together with the first support belt and then with the second support belt, to the first cylinder of the second dryer group. For this, two reversal suction rolls are required, each of which must have a very large suction zone; the suction zone must extend over more than half of the circumference of the roll. The amount of air to be drawn off is therefore relatively high. Furthermore, the arrangement requires a relatively large amount of space and therefore a relatively large horizontal distance between the two drying groups.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,577, an at least approximately linear path of travel from the last cylinder of the first dryer group to the first cylinder of the second dryer group is provided for the web which is to be dried. Since, however, the two support belts cover one another at the place where the web shifts from one support belt to the other, a relatively large distance is again required between the two drying groups. In accordance with FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,577, a space is provided between the two support belts which cover one another so that the web is transferred over a free travel path, i.e. without support, from one support belt to the other. In this regard, it is stated that the space makes it possible for the second support belt to travel at a higher speed than the first support belt so that the web is maintained under tension.
EP 0334899-B1 (WO 88/04206), published Jun. 16, 1988, discloses cylinder configurations of background interest, for example at the right-hand ends of FIGS. 1 and 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,758 is also of background interest.
The disclosures of all prior art materials mentioned herein are expressly incorporated by reference.